It Was Raining
by trisydian
Summary: A final moment together in the rain. Kakashi/OC OneShot. Enjoy :


Kakashi stood there, rain was coming down.

Aika lifted her face to rain and arms spread she spun around, dancing. He wanted to join her, but the cold metal in his hand burned and he clasped on tighter his expression growing firm. He had a mission and there it was splashing and laughing in front of him. He watched as Aika moved in and around the rain, her wounds creating red puddles with every motion she made. No pain showed on her smiling face, just the happiness of the moment. Wrapping her arms around her chest she began to twirl, her long hair flying out behind her. She laughed out when she ended up on the ground, tripping on herself. Her crimson eyes connected with Kakashi's as she moved to her knees. He found himself kneeling in front of her in a matter of strides, the metal in his hand still burned in his mind making him wince. Aika's eyes flickered with concern and she raised her hands to rest gently to his cheeks. She brushed her thumb under one of his eyes to wipe away the tears Kakashi hoped would be mixed right in with the rain. As their eyes met again Aika rose and slid her arms around his neck in an embrace and he grasped her waist pulling her tight against him, Aika cradled him as she felt his sobs shake through his body, with the rain dancing off them their embrace held through the cold.

Finally pulling away, Kakashi stood stiffly and gazed down at Aika's silently smiling face. She had grown pale and the ground beneath was an ever growing pool of blood even the rain could not wash away. Extending a hand, he offered her the metal that had been burning in his hand, the head protector he had been holding onto, the one she has left so many years ago, she glanced at it eyes emptying. The cold metal burned even hotter as he saw her face fall. He knew what this object meant to her, all the pain and sorrow, the memories that were a part of it, but it also meant something to him. This was the headband of a woman he had come to love, a woman he had lost, and a woman he wasn't going to lose again.

Aika didn't take the gift; she made no move for it at all. Her heart ached as old forgotten memories were forced to surface, all of sudden pain flushed through her body crippling her to her hands and knees. She gasped gazing at the rain pounding the pavement when a cold pressure was placed around her head; with effort she reached a shaking hand up to her forehead. A familiar weight was what she felt first and as her fingers feebly brushed across the grooves; a familiar emblem was what they traced out. She glared up at Kakashi, only to be taken aback as she found his face inches from hers, his breathing heavy and hot. Aika's eyes fell to his mouth and as he spoke she watched each word form.

"I loved the girl who wore this. Have I found her at last?"

Her heart pounded hard, she worried that it might give her away. Aika dared not look up, her eyes stayed fixed on Kakashi's mouth, a mouth she had wanted time and time again. Aika's eyes filled with tears, slamming them shut she screamed at herself this was not right, love was not right. Love had only ever brought her pain, everyone she had loved had gone, she blamed herself and yet Kakashi was here.

Kakashi placed his hand under Aika's chin and lightly lifted her head up and he stared into her closed eyes. He had cried for her so many times, even tonight was for the pain she didn't cry for. She was a strong woman and he knew he was going to have to be strong for her too.

"Thank you." Aika whispered eyes still closed. "It was all for me, wasn't it."

Kakashi smiled and grabbed her arms lifting her up with him as he stood. She understood. He slipped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, Aika could no longer hold her own body up. He held her close, letting her head rest beneath his, just holding her close could almost be enough for Kakashi.

"You found her." Aika spoke barely audible Kakashi was almost sure she didn't say anything, but as he moved Aika's head so could he see her, her eyes were open and what he saw in them was worth thousands more then what she had just said.

"Kiss me." She smiled. Kakashi touched his lips to hers, her warmth; her love was all he felt. Only when he deepened the kiss did he feel Aika stir against his arms.

This love, she wanted to feel all of it. Through pain she draped her arms over his shoulders and returned his kiss in full force.

"I love you Aika Namikaze." Kakashi spoke as Aika began to fade; her blood loss was too much. Sweeping her up in his arms, he let her rest as he carried her.

"And I love you Kakashi Hatake." Aika whispered gazing through sleepy eyes. "I promise to never leave you again, ever."

"I'll hold you to it." Kakashi laughed and as he carried her through Konoha, the morning sun pierced through the dark clouds. The light washed the village with a new day, a new beginning, and for the first time in his life Kakashi was going to be on time.


End file.
